LEB:PC:Foloshadé Ofori-Tigris (LogicsFate)
Question: 2560xp http://www.enworld.org/forum/4578483-post828.html to a lesser extent http://www.enworld.org/forum/living-eberron/184247-simple-job-erekose13- judging.html Treasure http://www.enworld.org/forum/4479621-post759.html (Kinda like my first Parcel was Gold) Summary See the PC Stat Block template for assistance. |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+7 vs AC; 1d8+2}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=+8 vs AC, 1d8+4 damage, and each ally adjacent to Forge gains a +1 power bonus to attack rolls and +2 bonus to damage rolls until the end of Forge's next turn.}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Lightning |Power Description=Melee or ranged 5; +5 vs Reflex; 1d8+4 lightning damage. The next attack the target makes before the end of Forge's turn takes a penalty of -2 to the damage roll.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Acid, Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=+7 vs AC, 2d8+4 acid damage, and the target takes a -2 to AC until the end of Forge's next turn.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Summoning |Power Description=Range 5. Effect: Forge creates a Medium obedient servant in an unoccupied square within range. The servant has a speed of 6. Any marked enemy that starts it turn adjacent to the servant takes 1 damage. Forge can give the servant the following commands: |Power Corollaries= }} |Action=Minor |Requirement=all healing infusions twice per encounter, once per round |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Healing |Power Description=Close burst 5; Forge or one ally in burst. Effect: The target gains hit points equal to its healing surge value +1 and Forge expends an infusion created with his Healing Infusion class feature.}} |Action=Minor |Requirement=all healing infusions twice per encounter, once per round |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Close burst 5; Forge or one ally in burst. Effect: Target gains +1 bonus to AC until the end of the encounter and Forge spends an infusion created with his Healing Infusion class feature. The target can end the bonus as a free action to gain temporary hit points equal to its healing surge value + 2.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=20 (+5) |Constitution=14 (+2) |Dexterity=10 (+0) |Intelligence=8 (-1) |Wisdom=13 (+1) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Skills=Athletics +12, Endurance +4, Nature +7, Perception +9 |Feats=Wild Senses, Armor Expertise(Hide) |Equipment=Greataxe, Hide Armor, Adventurer's kit, A totemic-like carving of a scorpion and a skull; 207gp/Trophy worth 250g}} Character Information She stands at an imposing 5ft. The imposing part comes from her poise and expression. Although, the toothy grin doesn't hurt. Her dark skin is a sharp contrast the the sheer volumes of wild orange hair mostly located on the top of her head. She wears tribal leathers that protect her vital areas though keeps most of her arms and legs bare. Also, she currently carries a hand carved quarter staff and large axe. Background From a deep jungle reclusive tribe, she was orginally brought to the main land my a group of Slavers/pirates, The subdued her by surprise and took her as a trophy. They spent a long time at sea coupled and with a debilitating illness left Shadé sapped of her strength untill several weeks after they made landfall. It was then Shadé was able to break free, slay her captors and burn down everything they loved. It was only when she took a moment to have one last bit of revenge on their ashed that she realised that she had no idea where she was, how to get back home or even what her homeland was called by the natives and that she just tourched the only people with knowledge on how to get back. Appearance 5ft tall, well muscles, angry, toothy. Dark brown almost black skin and volumous orange hair. Age: 26 Gender: Female Height: 5'0" Weight: 106 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Angry, Loves a good beer, Friendly to likable people, not a cleaaver shifter. Hooks * Shadé want to find her way home, gain allies in her quests, and find a mate. * Shadé hate pirates/slavers/other negative connotation job titles Kicker Shadé is not a clever girl, she feel that the more she wanders the better chance she has to find home.(Spoiler alert, that part of Xen'drik that she went to didn't seem right.) Other Sections You may add other background sections if you wish. Others have added descriptions of previous adventures gone on and such. Equipment Equipment Name Price Weight Hide Armor 30gp 25lbs Great Axe 30g 12lbs Adventurer's Kit 15gp 33lbs Trophy 2lbs Coins: 457gp Encumbrance: 72lbs/200lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: None (Special senses such as low-light, etc. go here) Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 11 (8 class, +2 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Shifter(Longtooth) (PHB II) * +2 Str, +2 Wis * +2 Athletics, +2 Endurance * Languages: Common, Giant * Lowlight Vision * Longtooth Shifting racial power * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. '''Barbarian (PHB II) * Barbarian Agility: While you are not wearing heavy armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC and Reflex. * Rageblood Vigor: You gain the swift charge power. In addition, whenever your attack reduces an enemy to 0 hit points, you gain temporary hit points equal to your Constitution modifier. * Rampage: Once per round, when you score a critical hit with a barbarian attack power, you can immediately make a melee basic attack as a free action * Rage Strike At 5th level, you gain the rage strike power Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: Weapon Profiency(Executioners Axe) (AV) * 2nd: Wild Senses (PHB II) Whenever you make a Perception check to find tracks, you roll twice and use either result. +3 feat bonus to initiative Background Forest Born (PH2): +2 Perception. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Giant See the Skills template for assistance. Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }}